shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rose Diamond
"Everyone begin's with their own beliefs, we are raised to learn the rules and boundaries that protect us from these beliefs which we then turn into dreams. That we can all strive to accomplish. The best possible way to achieve a dream, is to find the friends who will push you beyond those boundaries and rules to achieve it." - Rose Diamond Rose Diamond (ローズダイヤモンド, Rōzu-daiyamondo ?) is a former Scholar from Loguetown, raised in a rather large family she was the brightest of the group. She was brought up learning of the weather's on the sea, and basically learning an all round knowledge of the sea at an advanced level. Rose had hoped to travel the entire grand line just once, but unfortunately had only made it half way. During her time as a scholar, she came across the Maho Maho no Mi stored in what originally appeared to be a book based on the Maho Maho no Mi, Nobody was interested in magic so the book was practically read it. Except for Rose, she ate the fruit and read what remained in the book as the center was cut out to store the fruit. She had forever attempted to access it's infinite usage but remained forever hopeless. Rose had also hoped to find the original copy of the book 'The Wonder's of Magic'. To this day her parent's still do not know of her power's. She randomly sailed the Grand Line , New World and the Four Blues, as the Navigator of The Skyline Pirates underneath her boyfriend Nova Blade. She was known well and feared as the White Haired Witch (白髪魔女 Shiraga majo?). Unfortunately she died in the arms of Nova during the Skyline War after recieving blow's from Adrian Einsten, Billy Bunjin and Harold Kitmin. Her funeral was performed on Logue Town, everyone of the crew but Nova attended it, her family cried as did her crew but none as much as Nova. Ice and Scarlett performed the ceremonial music. 'Appearance' "Why the hell would I wear bra's and bikini's only!? I am a human you know!! Not some horny whore that wear's only fricking underwear!! I'm going to kill you Scarlett!!!!" - Rose Diamond Rose's eyes are a darkish blue with a tinted lilac strangely. She has beautiful white hair with numerous silver highlights, with a trimmed fringe just covering her forehead and tipping her eyebrows. Her eyelashes are dark, long and black. She has a rather voluptuous figure, with a curvy bottom and a fairly large chest. Rose has a light peachy skin colour that reflect's the sun displaying it's beautiful colour all the more. She wears a large wizard fashioned hat that is black, it sports a brown/maroon scarf around it's tip and has a similar yet goldish coloured tip with simple designed symbols upon the inside of the hat. She wear's a black web like collar that cover's up to half of her neck. With each web tip is a gold gem that shines in the moonlight, they change colour depending on her mood. As in Gold for in happiness, Red for anger, black for hate, pink for love, orange for too hot, blue for calm, turquoise for too freezing and white to display when she is currently feeling nothing. There is a leather brown belt leading from the front of the collar down through her breast's and onto the supposed bra, her shirt is black that cover's three quarters of her breast and has a yellow zig-zag which also has a few tips upon her shirt, there is also a zip in the middle of the shirt which is also black. She also wears laced black armband's that are from the end of her elbow to halfway on her arm. She wears a black three layered skirt, that starts off as a mini-mini skirt which is slightly scrunchie, then the second layer is a slightly brighter black that is more spaced and less scrunchie, the last layer is the same pitch black as the first layer as the first, however this layer is no scrunched at all. The third layer cover's the back of her leg's while the second cover's the back of her knees and then goes around but up to cover her thighs and above, the first layer of her skirt covers her panties only and her bum. She wear's black legging's with a spiked like end just above her knees, with a similar design to her shirt and collar, there is a small part of gold laced legging with another belt like thread that leads up to the second layer of her skirt. Rose also wears black high heels with a golden trim. Gallery Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Navigator Category:Female Category:Human Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Skyline Pirates Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Deceased Category:New Horizon!